Os Deuses Antigos e os Novos (História e Tradição)
"Os Deuses Antigos e os Novos" faz parte do Guia Completo para Westeros, uma série de animações especiais inclusas no Blu-ray da 1ª Temporada de Game of Thrones. É narrado por Michelle Fairley como Catelyn Stark e Isaac Hempstead-Wright como Bran Stark. Sinopse Catelyn e Bran Stark comentam sobre o culto dos Deuses Antigos da Floresta e dos Sete em Westeros. Narração Catelyn Stark: Nos Sete Reinos de Westeros, a religião predominante é a Fé dos Sete, trazida pela primeira vez para suas costas pelos Ândalos há uns 6.000 anos. Bran Stark: Mas há algumas pessoas que ainda mantêm o costume antigo, adorando os deuses sem rosto dos Filhos da Floresta e dos Primeiros Homens. Os deuses antigos são espíritos da natureza incontáveis e sem nome. Nos tempos antigos, os Filhos da Floresta esculpiam rostos nos troncos dos represeiros, que se tornaram símbolos sagrados de sua fé. Com o tempo, os Primeiros Homens adotaram os deuses dos Filhos como seus. A maior parte dos castelos da época possuía um bosque sagrado com um represeiro ou uma árvore-coração em seu centro. Catelyn: Enquanto isso, do outro lado do Mar Estreito, uma nova religião nasceu nas colinas dos Ândalos. De acordo com a lenda, o Deus dos Sete se revelou aos Ândalos, e a invasão de Westeros aconteceu logo depois. Os Ândalos navegaram para o outro lado do mar em navios, com armas de aço. Alguns guerreiros esculpiram uma estrela de sete pontas em suas peles como símbolo de sua nova fé. Bran: Os invasores destruíram a maior parte dos represeiros nas terras sulistas, massacraram os Filhos da Floresta onde que que os encontrassem, e conquistaram todos os reinos dos Primeiros Homens, exceto o Norte. Com o tempo, a Fé dos Sete se disseminou como fogo-vivo pela terra. Os Sete são uma divindade única com sete aspectos, cada um simbolizando uma área diferente da vida, apesar da maior parte das pessoas se referir aos Sete como deuses separados. Catelyn: A Mãe é rogada por misericórdia e cuida da fertilidade, parto e paz. O Pai faz o julgamento das almas. O Guerreiro é rogado por proteção, valor e habilidade em batalha. A Velha é o símbolo da sabedoria e providência. O Ferreiro cuida da criação e artesanato. A Donzela simboliza a pureza, o amor e a beleza. Por fim, há o Estranho, para quem raramente se ora, que representa a morte. A Fé é muito organizada e profundamente influente nas políticas e cultura de Westeros, sendo a religião oficial da monarquia. Os devotos se reúnem em templos da Fé, chamados de septos. A sede da Fé é o Grande Septo de Baelor, que é localizado na capital, Porto Real. Bran: Ainda assim, no Norte, onde os descendentes dos Primeiros Homens habitam, o culto dos deuses antigos continua até hoje, e os rostos sagrados dos represeiros velam pelos fiéis. Aparições Lugares * Mar Estreito * Ândalos * Reino do Norte * Porto Real ** Grande Septo de Baelor * O Norte Eventos * Invasão Ândala Culturas * Ândalos * Primeiros Homens (mencionados) Raças * Filhos da Floresta Religião * Fé dos Sete ** Os Sete *** A Mãe *** O Pai *** O Guerreiro *** A Velha *** O Ferreiro *** A Donzela *** O Estranho ** Septos *Deuses Antigos da Floresta **Bosques sagrados **Árvores-coração Diversos * Represeiros * Trono de Ferro (mencionado) en:The Old Gods and the New (Complete Guide to Westeros)